


I Only Want You for Christmas, Tie a Ribbon Around Yourself

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle) & Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Kudos: 6





	I Only Want You for Christmas, Tie a Ribbon Around Yourself

Christmas Eve, an evening that you would spend with family enjoying the company of others. This year things were going to be a little different, Sy’s parents had decided to leave their children behind and head for the tropics. Christmas in Hawaii. The idea was exciting, when you had mentioned maybe taking a Christmas trip to somewhere warmer, it was shot down. Sy had seen enough of over bearing hot Christmases to last him a life time. He was content to stay his ass right where it was.

After his years in the military, your husband enjoyed his Christmas home. Nothing beat staying in his own bed, waking up to his own home on Christmas morning. Or having dinner with his family, not some thrown together dinner in a mess hall with a bunch of smelly men.

Smelly men were certainly not something he had to worry about at this moment. He’d walked through the door, Mei rushing in before him, her nails clicking the wooden flooring as the bee lined for her dinner bowl and the couch in the den. Kicking off his boots and hanging his worn ball cap, he whistled low at the presents that had appeared under the tree, since he’d left at noon.

“Bug?”

“In here,” You call back, your tone like a sweet song.

After listening and reminiscing with other veterans all afternoon, the sound of your voice was like magic to his rough ears. Lopsided grin hidden behind his beard, Sy followed your voice around the corner. You were no doubt finishing up the preparations for tomorrow morning, when your family and his would descend on the house causing pure chaos and havoc. Sy could hardly wait.

“Bug what ya…” He stopped, jaw tightening along with his jeans.

“Merry Christmas?” You squeak, this had been way sexier in your head.

In your mind, while planning this, you had imagined your husband walking into the house, seeing you in the living room beside the tree and allow instinct to take over. Yet here he was, in the middle of the living room, a confused look on his face while you sat on a soft red pillow beside the tree in nothing but the red bow lingerie set that you’d bought a few weeks ago.

So much for him insisting, when asked what he wanted, that he only wanted you for Christmas…

“Uh,” Sy opens his mouth, not much coming out, Licking his lips, he tries again. “Um,”

“Rian, please say something.” You wince, this was such a stupid idea. Pulling the Santa hat off you head. “Oh fuck, did you bring someone else from the VA for dinner?”

The realization dawns as you stand. You had told him to bring over a few of the younger soldiers, who wouldn’t be making it home this year. All you needed was a bunch of wet behind the ears, little boys, walking in to find their superior’s wife in her undies.

“No, no just me, bug.” He chuckled deeply. Reaching out, he grasps your arm bringing you closer. “Nice bows,” He glances down at the big red bow nestled between your breasts.

“It has three.” You wink, biting your bottom lip your eyes sweep down to indicate where the other two may be. “But you don’t like it? Is it too much? Oh god, I feel so silly.”

Taking the Santa hat, he places it on his head. Mischief dancing in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

“Why?” He stands taking in the sight of his present. “I like it, I do. I was just shocked. Not every Christmas I get to come home and find the best fucking present, ever, under the tree. Not one that nobody else is ever going to get.” He licks his lips again, bending his head to kiss you.

Your cheeks grow warm and you wrap your arms tightly around his neck. Kissing him harder, it’s nearly dizzying. A squeak when he backs you up to the tree, stopping short of crashing the both of you into it. Undoing the button on his jeans, slowly sinking down to the pillow that you’d used to keep your ass off the chilly flooring.

“Oh god, bug.” Sy groaned at the warm, soft feeling of your lips around him. “I think I have found a new Christmas tradition.” He grips the back of your head with one hand, reaching up to set his Santa hat back on straight.


End file.
